Un nuevo héroe en el Reino Champiñón
by Toylad
Summary: Solo recuerda esta frase: "Ser valiente no consiste en no sentir miedo, si no es sentirlo y aún así continuar adelante"


**¡Hola! Bueno, esta es mi nueva historia, habla sobre Toad, mi personaje favorito de Mario, y bueno, espero que les guste, aquí la tienen:**

* * *

Daisy se encontraba en un hermoso prado, con el césped verde y desde el cual se podía observar el magnífico reino de Sarasaland. Se encontraba en tal lugar ya que estaba esperando a su amiga Toadette para hacer un picnic. Hablaba por teléfono, pero a diferencia de otros días, su voz se escuchaba un poco apagada.

__Entonces no vendrás _dijo la joven princesa__

__Me temo que no, Daisy, lo lamento mucho _se escuchaba la voz de Toadette al otro lado de la línea__

__Está bien, el cumpleaños de tu primito es más importante._

__Pero no te preocupes, lo podemos reprogramar para mañana, digo, si puedes._

__Lo más seguro es que sí, pero de todas formas revisaré mi agenda y luego te llamo, ¿De acuerdo?_

__De acuer... Espera un momento, ¡Toad! ¡Recuerda regresar pronto y ten cuidado, hermanito! Em, sí, ¿Qué te estaba diciendo? Oh, ¡Claro! Estoy de acuerdo, princesa Daisy._

__Ok, luego te aviso._

__Oki, ¡Adiós!_

__ ¡Adiós! _dijo y colgó el teléfono!_

Tomó su canasta y se levantó, limpió su vestido y decidió ir al Reino Champiñón para conversar un rato con su mejor amiga, la princesa Peach, y con algo de suerte, la lograría convencer de jugar tenis, así que emprendió camino.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar, mientras buscaba en la canasta un pastel de chocolate, escuchó pasos. Miró a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, pero cuando miró al frente, fue recibida con un golpe.

_"Auch" _dijo en voz baja y mientras se frotaba la cabeza. _"Oh, mil disculpas, princesa Daisy, es solo que venía apurado y no pude frenar cuando la logré ver" _dijo una voz, la cual a Daisy le sonó muy familiar, ya que una voz como esa no se escucha en cualquier persona, razón por la cual la reconoció inmediatamente.

_No te preocupes, Toad, no fue tu culpa _dijo ella mientras abría los ojos y notaba la pequeño honguito recogiendo las cosas que cayeron al suelo_

_Por supuesto que fue mi culpa, princesa, ¡Eso me ocurre por despistado! _dijo mientras le entregaba la canasta a ella_

_No es nada, Toad, ¡Siempre te preocupas por todo! Además, para que hayas salido corriendo de tal manera de la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu primo, algo en verdad debe preocuparte, ¿Podrías decirme que ocurre?

_Oh, es que... Espere, ¿Cómo sabe lo de mi primo?

_Tu hermanita me lo contó.

_ ¡Oh, princesa! Ahora que dice eso, quiero decirle que lamento mucho que no se pudo llevar a cabo su picnic.

_Está bien, ¿Y que me estabas dicien...? Oh, ¡Por el reino de Sarasaland! ¿¡Que son esas ojeras que tienes!? ¿Acaso no has dormido bien?

_Es solo que últimamente no he dormido para poder ayudar a la princesa Peach, ¡Debo verme terrible! Pero por ayudarla...

_¡Vamos! ¡No digas eso! ¡Te ves tan adorable como siempre! _Toad se ruborizó, no acostumbraba a que le dieran cumplidos_

_Oh, gra... Gracias _Daisy sonrió_

_Lo olvidaba, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre que te tiene tan preocupado?

_Oh, princesa Daisy _dijo evidentemente preocupado_ ¡La princesa Peach fue de nuevo secuestrada por el malvado Bowser! Y estaba buscando a Mario y a Luigi para que la salvaran.

_Toad, ellos están de vacaciones.

_¿En serio? ¡Oh no!

* * *

_Con Mario y Luigi en la playa:_

_Oye, Mario _dijo su hermano mientras se quitaba los lentes de Sol_ estaba pensando, ¿Y si algo ocurre en el Reino Champiñón y nosotros no estamos? _los hermanos miraron al piso y luego se volvieron a ver_

_Nah _dijeron los dos y tomaron un trago de su limonada_

* * *

_De nuevo con Daisy y Toad:_

_Pero, ¿Quién salvará a la princesa? _dijo Toad con tristeza_ Espere... Princesa, usted tiene cierta habilidad con las flores, es atlética y fuerte.

_Lo siento, Toad, pero no puedo salvar a Peach, tengo asuntos que atender en Sarasaland y seguro quedaré a cargo del Reino Champiñón, el picnic de hoy y mañana es la hora de descanso que tengo _le dijo Daisy_

_Oh, pero, ¿Quién salvará a la princesa?

_Mmm... Estoy pensando en alguien...

_ ¿En quién? _preguntó emocionado_

_ ¡En ti!

_ ¿Yo? ¿Salvarla?

_Sí, Toad, tu tienes cierta habilidad con los hongos y eres ágil y veloz.

_Pero, soy pequeño y débil _dijo con tristeza_

_No, eres grande por dentro al igual que con lo fuerte, ¿Y a quién le importa la fuerza y la estatura siendo tan inteligente como tú?

_Gra... Gracias, Daisy, pero yo...

_¿No me dijiste que haces cualquier cosa por ayudar a Peach?

_Sí, pero _Daisy sonrió_ bueno, usted gana.

_¡Sí! _dijo ella con emoción_ pero, ¿Me podría dar un consejo? _Daisy volvió a sonreír, se puso de cuclillas y lo miró directo a los ojos_

_Solo recuerda esta frase: _"Ser valiente no consiste en no sentir miedo, si no es sentirlo y aún así continuar adelante"_

___No se moleste, por favor _dijo Toad_ pero, ¿Cómo puede ayudarme? _dijo un poco confundido_

_Pronto lo verás _le dijo ella con una sonrisa, el sonrió tímidamente_ bueno, ya me debo ir, ¡Suerte! _diciendo esto comenzó a caminar directo al Reino Champiñón_

_Princesa, espere _ella paró de caminar y lo volvió a ver_ gracias.

_No es na...

_No, en serio, gracias.

_Es un placer, Toad _el volvió a sonreír, al igual que ella y la linda princesa siguió caminando_

Toad decidió comenzar a caminar hacia el castillo de Bowser, en el cual se encontraba la princesa Peach.

En el camino, iba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en como podría lograr vencer a Bowser, en cual sería la reacción de la princesa al ver que él sería quien la salvara, pero, ¿Acaso lo lograría? ¿Salvaría a Peach o fracasaría? Todos estos pensamientos lo confundían y lo acobardaban aún más. También tuvo la idea de ir a buscar a Mario o quizá a Luigi, incluso a Yoshi, sabía que él lo ayudaría, pero al final descartó esas ideas, no había otra opción, debería ser el quien salvara a Peach. Luego de un rato de caminar y caminar, pensó en Bowser, Toad sabía que él a veces lo consideraba un pequeña amenaza, un día que secuestró a Mario y a Luigi, también lo secuestró a él, recordaba bien ese día, no le gustaba el lugar donde el Rey Koopa y sus sirvientes lo habían encerrado, pasaba llorando, hasta que la linda princesa del Reino Champiñón llegó y los rescató, Peach los rescató... Su princesa, la princesa que siempre era secuestrada lo salvó y él... El a veces era secuestrado con aún más frecuencia que ella... Tal vez, tal vez no lo lograría... ¡No! Ya estaba decidido y no tenía intenciones de dar vuelta atrás.

Mientras pensaba en esto, por fin llegó al gigantesco castillo de Bowser. Estaba decorado con imágenes del Rey Koopa, e incluso, habían arbustos con la forma de este. Un río de lava corría por el castillo, su lava provenía de un volcán cerca del lugar, el cual le provocaba al pequeño honguito escalofríos, temía que algo malo ocurriera con el volcán y terminara haciéndole daño a él y a su princesa. Al ver lo terrorífico que era el castillo, dio un paso hacia atrás, pero, al darse cuenta de esto, dio uno hacia adelante. Respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar en donde estaba la princesa, una princesa que esperaba que un valiente héroe llegara a su rescate. Suspiró, cerró fuertemente los ojos, los volvió a abrir y dio una última mirada al castillo.

_"Here we go" _dijo en voz baja, y entonces, entró al castillo.


End file.
